


the apple does not fall far from the tree

by phoenixmirage



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmirage/pseuds/phoenixmirage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai is like her birth father in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the apple does not fall far from the tree

She is a terrible beast for wanting her own blood in this way. But as Ren grants that Day girl a soft smile - terribly shy and prettily hesitant but _genuine_ \- the blackness that wells up in Ai's chest threatens to choke, choke and just  _suffocate_.

Separating the two proves easy enough. Rules were rules and the Day class were permitted only limited contact with the Night. But her brother does not need to speak up to voice the criticism his gaze alone coolly conveyed. He knows, Ai realizes in the spanse of the moment, he knows that she had used a Prefect's privilege as an excuse and the thought both thrilled and terrified her.

That evening, as she takes blood from him, she is a little more vicious than usual. The cries she wrung with patience from the pliant body beneath her floods a heated rush into her veins: how even lovelier Ren is like this, gasping and helplessly crying out her name, and as Ai curls her fingers into his starlight hair she is truly tempted to go further than what family proprieties would permit. Her brother's eyes are wrenched closed, fluttering open in delirium, and his body still deliciously trembling the outlined trace of something hard presses against her inner thigh. In fascination, she stops to dip her hand down and brushes long fingers against his swelling hardness but he flinches and is hasty as he asks for blood.

She complies, of course, but it infinitely frustrates her how careful he is when taking in turn. He pushes her down upon the bedding but it was not enough: closer, she wants him to hold her, _harder_ , she wants him to savage her neck and as she arches her body sharply into his she nearly makes the mistake of commanding him past the line they shouldn't cross as he collapses into her, limbs entangling in a burning embrace. 

Ren scrambles back, apologizing. He is ashamed now, guilty like always afterwards, saying he thinks they do go too far. But Ai already knows that, how their nightly exchanges brings Ren only pain. She doesn't miss the way his hands would clench hatefully, without a doubt resenting himself for the urges sung into their very nature. Her brother had always been trapped between two worlds: their Mother's blood did not permit him to disregard the Night even if father raises Ren with the ideals and principles of the Day children. But even if father did not mean to, Ren adopted too the fragmented shards of a Hunter's heritage. No one was surprised when Mother's Artemis chose him but Ren would never be a Kuran despite their shared lineage, nor would he ever be recognized as a Hunter proper regardless of their father's pitying reassurances. Aristocrat, the Association had classified - _branded_ \- him, but what did that even mean to a child both worlds had already condemned as an abomination?

If there was one thing Ai came to hate, it was the empty smile of their mother's Ren came to summon with ease: all pretty masks and frozen eyes in the dark world that should have been both of theirs to rule by right. He does belong somewhere. He is hers, she assures him, and that was all that mattered - _it should be all that mattered_ \- and she relishes how he truly comes alive in her arms quivering like a newborn bird as she presses soothing kisses upon the skin she broke and drinks away his tears. 

Father exchanges worried looks with Mother more often now. The pair do not broach the subject, fearing an inevitable fallout, and for that she is glad. But father's gaze is calculating when it settles her way, and she doesn't need the Night's gifts to know his question: _had she slept with her brother?_ She tells him the truth. She hadn't taken that, no, not yet, but Ren would never look another's way now, woman or vampiress. Ai knows she should stop, but her mouth wouldn't. She doesn't mean to say such cruel things, that she can take Ren whenever she wanted, as if he was something for her to possess. Zero's eyes flashes, clearly enraged, and for a moment Ai considers if he might perhaps kill her. But no threats came, no promises of retaliation should she harm his son, even as she stands there fancying her life ending beneath her adoptive father's gun barrel. Only sadness lingered in his eyes when she finally remembers to truly look and Zero leaves her to sink to the kitchen floor and she is left sitting there feeling hollower and hollower until Ren comes at last and drapes a blanket about her shoulders.

She leans in to cry into his arms, ashamed and yet not, for she knows he already knows of what she had long locked away in her heart. She hadn't planned to do such things to Ren, honest to whatever god there was out there, even with all her jests to Ruka-nee aside. Ai remembers the early days, of when Mother first welcomed Ren into their patchwork family. The innocent, treasured days when she holds a swaddling bundle and sings to sleep the infant swathed in layers of white when both Mother and Zero were far too busy with work. But then the precious child grew, becoming by the day more like _him_ , and the seed of terrible desire took root. She does not know exactly when had pure adoration twisted into this scorching mockery - but then when had she ever been particularly sharp when it came to love? A day had come all too soon that the remnants of buried feelings stirred unpleasantly from deep beneath her skin and she did as her instincts called. 

**_Claim what was hers by right._ **

Cry as she may, wanting to blame all of this on some awful fate, Ai knows the fault was hers. Ren was truly less like Zero than spring was to winter and even if her brother looked the part of Kiryuu, between the two of them, he was certainly the one more like Mother. Always, always forgiving, no matter how so she hurts him. No matter how undeservant she was of his forgiveness.

Another winter comes and passes. Ren is laughing with Baroness Maria beneath the flowering plum trees. She is left feeling cold as she watches them and even coming to him that evening does not sate her with warmth. He does not understand as she, trying hard not to cry, whispers to him that soon he would be free. Ai closes her eyes, as they give themselves to each other for the first time, she thinking how perfect he would be with his silver lady as they begin a new generation of Nobles that was neither Kuran nor Kiryuu.

She makes sure that he is asleep when she slips out of bed and presses one last kiss to his forehead.

Morning comes. Ai would be deaf to her Mother's dismayed cry to find her sleeping soundly in a tomb of ice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I shouldn't read the new Vampire Knight series.


End file.
